


1000x

by ijinoseyuri



Series: 500 Miles [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijinoseyuri/pseuds/ijinoseyuri
Summary: 1990_08_01，有六個孩子被海嘯沖進了異世界。在那裡他們遇見了一位金髮男子。總之：n週目的大和來速刷劇情了太和/無差（那是小孩子還想怎樣
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: 500 Miles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091177
Kudos: 3





	1000x

1999_08_01

夏令營吹來大雪，天上有發光的東西落在太一的手裡變成了奇怪的機械，與一起困在小屋裡的其他五個學生被海嘯沖到了陌生的野外，遇到了多年沒見的滾球獸，當太一帶著好友泉光子郎一起想找尋離開的辦法，卻在樹上被古加獸攻擊時，一匹全身藍色條紋的巨型野狼將從樹上跌落的太一與滾球獸救了下來。

小學五年級的八神太一原以為經過了先前那一段奇異的冒險，自己已經不會更吃驚了，但此時他看見了那十分熟悉的青年，有著一頭金髮、非常吸引人目光、是在日本少見的膚色和五官，太一不自覺的張大眼睛。

太一認識他，印象中小時候常常跟在他背後大和哥哥大和哥哥的叫，那是偶爾會在父母出門的時候來照顧小光，陪著自己度過一陣童年的大和。

姓什麼不記得了，又或是從來沒被提過，媽媽説和日本人不同，無論年紀，親切的外國人都會希望能直接被稱呼名字，偶爾會被請來照顧他們的大和聽説是來日本留學，會做家事人很溫柔學歷又好，深得父母的讚賞和信任，小光也非常喜歡他，太一印象最深的是當年在光丘拿到數碼蛋那日，下午大和陪著他和小光看著黑球獸變成滾球獸，大和説這叫做進化，低沉又溫和的嗓音告訴他：＂別怕，這很正常，多給他吃東西自然就會長大＂，自我介紹的時候才知道原來滾球獸認識大和，之後沒有懸念，太一與小光都十分親近滾球獸，直到大和離開後的深夜，數據機發出了雜音，滾球獸再度變化為止。

路燈被破壞，柏油路被踩的坑坑巴巴，天橋下小小的太一努力抱住了想要衝上去的小光，幾乎和建築一樣高大的兩隻巨獸在面前不顧一切的撕扯扭打，看著變成巨大恐龍的滾球獸倒在自己面前，太一和小光急的快哭了出來，太一將哨聲吹響，仍然喘不過氣的時候，他看到了出現在道路另一端那熟悉的金髮。

嘴裡唸著：「反擊吧。」的太一，看著滾球獸嘴裡燃起火焰，在視線被光芒籠罩之前隱隱約約看到了兩隻巨獸後方，在天橋另一側馬路中央的大和從口袋裡拿出了某個東西，握在掌心、小小的圓形物體，高舉著對準了面前的兩隻數碼獸。

再次張開眼睛的時候，滾球獸與綠色大鳥都消失了。

太陽升起，面前只剩下一片狼藉的路面。

小光哭著到處找滾球獸，但陪伴他們一整個下午的粉色圓球似乎不會再出現了，才小學二年級的太一抱著妹妹手忙腳亂的安慰，同時努力壓抑住心底的失落，一雙手擁住了他們將兩人抱起，孩子們靠上了寬大的肩，太一聞著讓人安心的熟悉味道和溫暖，一邊伸手拍著妹妹的背，大和抱著他們緩緩爬上了公寓樓梯，把孩子送到了父母的手中。

回憶到這裡停止，事實上太一幾乎不記得那以外的事情，離開光丘後就沒有再見過大和了，媽媽也不再提起這件事，光丘這個地名甚至像是禁忌一樣只要出現在餐桌就會馬上被轉移話題，久了孩子們也自然而然遺忘了。

經過三年，也許是太一長大了，又或是此時此地情況特殊，坐在藍色野獸背上，在前方背對著自己大和哥哥看上去比以前消瘦蒼白了許多，也沒有如印象裡那般高大，回憶中溫暖且帶著柔和輪廓的形象，此刻在對方側過的臉上太一只見到了尖銳的菱角、專注的眼神，努力抱著滾球獸在巨狼背上坐穩，他聽見了面前的大和輕聲地唸出了數碼獸的名字：「加魯魯獸，光子郎也在附近。」

載著兩人的加魯魯獸俐落地在樹林間移動，太一看見了森林裡以為要被襲擊表情驚慌的光子郎，對好友揮了揮手，他們在男孩面前停下，大和落地後在太一即將跳下來時伸出手接住了他，光子郎怯生生地對太一問著大和的身分，另一邊青年像是完全不在意，轉回頭望了古加獸的方向。

「找到其他人，別分散，神聖計劃不要丟了。」離開前大和對他們説。

遇見空和比高獸時，他們也聽見了森林遠處傳來的戰鬥聲。

「大和會沒事的，放心。」滾球獸這樣告訴他。

幾小時前在小屋一起避難的眾人終於重遇，八神太一看著面前同校的其他學生，神戶丈、武之內空、泉光子郎、太刀川美美、高石岳，加上自己剛好六人，最小的孩子髮色讓他了想起先前離開的青年，但是大和並沒有再出現，眾人討論了之後的計畫後出發，冒險就這樣開始了。

數碼獸也不是全部都很邪惡，事實上除了探索中被幾人意外碰撞、闖入地盤、打擾睡眠的數碼獸之外真的沒什麼突發事件，相比之下找尋食物和休息的地方還更困難些，過程中也讓大家意識到原來自己的搭檔是可以進化的，似乎和手中的小型機械也有關係，太一想起了先前大和説過的話。

也許是太過鬆懈，孩子們漫無目標的旅程中終於遇到了難題，有個叫做惡魔獸的傢伙試圖打散他們，眾人集合力量各自進化，雖然很好的壓制住敵人，卻遲遲無法將他打敗，惡魔獸不知道為什麼對於隊伍裡年紀最小，且數碼獸一直遲遲沒有進化的高石岳有著很大的興趣，一直都沒什麼自信的孩子躲在太一的背後，可憐的巴達獸拍著小翅膀躲不過惡魔獸的手眼看就要被抓住，一支狼爪就這樣迎面拍了上去將惡魔獸的手擋了回去。

先前的加魯魯獸變成了狼人型態，消失了幾天的大和再次出現，手掌覆上了才小學二年級的高石岳頭頂，拍了拍，孩子懵懂地看著與自己相同髮色和瞳色的青年，在他們前方底擋著惡魔獸的狼人渾身發出了藍色的光芒，同時大和手中的神聖計劃也轉著相應的亮光，狼人背上出現冰藍的翅膀，竟飛上天迎擊惡魔獸，動作沒有停歇，翅膀變成光刀被揮了出去，俐落地穿透了黑暗勢力的敵人。

就這樣消散了，灰飛煙滅。

獸人加魯魯在空中從人形變回了先前的狼型態加魯魯獸，輕巧地落在了大和身後，這樣的一幕怎麼可能不讓這群年幼的孩子崇拜？大家圍了上來，大和的手依然放在岳的頭頂上，像是要讓他安心，小孩一直看著他，這個讓自己感到懷念的陌生人。印象中父母剛吵架分居，沒空照顧他的時候，有個和自己相同髮色的哥哥常常會來拜訪，會帶著他喜歡的玩具來，只是當時甚至還沒上小學的他記憶太過模糊：「大和哥哥？」他喃喃地唸出了聲，孩子們都停下交談，太一驚訝地看著他。

「岳也認識大和哥哥？」

點了點頭，仍然還有很多疑問，可是被圍在眾人中間的大和就這樣跳過了話題：「神聖計劃都在手上？」

確認過後他帶著大家到達山腳下的一處，那裏有著奇怪的投影儀器，有個叫做玄內的男子出現在眾人面前，穿著奇怪的白袍，這個男人給了光子郎數碼世界的詳細資料，並且告訴他們鑰匙和徽章的存在，希望他們能去尋找。

「我們為什麼要做這些？」六年級的丈問道：「找到徽章要做什麼？」

『為了面對即將到來的黑暗。』投影裡的人這樣説。

思路清晰的好學生自然是已經把情況想過一遍，手指著大和：「大和桑看上去已經夠強了，根本就不需要我們吧？」

大家再次把目光放在了在場唯一的大人身上，此時大和站在人群外，加魯魯獸低著頭，臉頰靠在他的肩旁，明明一人一獸都沒有開口卻彷彿正在對話一般，發現問題是對著自己，大和思考了幾秒後回：「徽章的能量可以幫助修復數碼世界，如果你們能找到的話可以拯救很多正在受苦的數碼獸。」

這句話成功引起了隊伍裡兩個女孩的注意力，心地善良的岳也雙眼發光，巴達獸在他的帽子上露出微笑。

「雖然是在做善事，但是現實世界中我還要準備考試，如果這個旅行需要很久的話……」這麼簡單的理由當然沒辦法說服丈：「而且我們的家人也會擔心的吧！已經在外面好幾天了。」

側過頭與自己的搭檔對視了一眼，大和細聲地在加魯魯獸耳邊説了句什麼，巨狼就這樣轉頭離開了，大和示意大家圍著玄內先生的投影坐下。

看來是終於打算回應眾人心中的無數疑問，大和把數碼世界現在面對的難題、黑暗勢力的潛伏和與現實世界危機的詳細情況娓娓道來，光子郎忙碌地在電腦中做筆記和探索，只是太一想知道的並不是這些。你從什麼時候知道數碼世界的？為什麼滾球獸早就認識你？為什麼大和哥這麼懂戰鬥和進化？大和哥有徽章嗎？你怎麼認識玄內先生的？你來數碼世界多久了？一直都在這裡嗎？為什麼認識岳？為什麼看起來好像很了解其他人？太一想知道的是關於大和本人的事，但現在似乎不是提問的好時機。

知道數碼世界的時間比現實世界還快很多，如果此時回去仍然會是8/1，怕家人擔心的孩子們就放心了些，城戶丈也沒了堅持離開的理由，不過孩子們的內心還是很消極，為了加強動力，大和表示現在自己也沒有辦法可以隨意離開數碼世界，要離開的話就只能從吸血魔獸城堡底下的大門，有著特定的條件才能開門。

「敵人太強大，直接闖過去很危險，所以集齊徽章也可以幫助大家的數碼獸提升能力。」説到這裡，再反駁就是無理取鬧了，孩子們同意啟程，大和看著他們焦慮的表情安撫道：「雖然不能和你們一起去，但我找了個朋友幫助你們度過海洋。」此時大和的搭檔也正好回來了：「你們跟著加魯魯獸去吧，那個朋友正在海岸邊等著呢。」

離開前岳主動走到了大和面前，仍然坐在投影前的大和看著他，一直都面無表情的人眉角舒緩了些，張開雙臂，年幼的岳撲到了他的懷裡。

留在隊伍最尾端的太一停下腳步看著他們，視線正好與大和對上，有些不好意思想趕緊離開，大和卻招手讓太一過來。

靠近時正好聽見大和對岳的問話：「你媽媽……高石女士最近還好嗎？」

「恩。」乖巧的點頭。

「最近有見過爸——」大和問到一半，突然又改口：「我是説石田先生嗎？」

岳有些不解地看著他，但還是回答了：「上個月有見過一次，一起在外面吃晚飯。」

「那真是太好了，他們沒吵架吧？」

孩子搖頭。

「岳長大了，要加油。」對小孩來説十分寬大的手掌覆上了他的頭頂：「巴達獸和太一會保護岳的，對吧？」説完，嘴角帶著淺淺的笑。

好像是第一次看見大和哥哥的笑容，太一有些愣神，對上兩對藍色眼珠才慌張的點頭保證：「我也有個和岳同年的妹妹，所以我一定會保護岳的！」旁邊亞古獸也一起下了保證，巴達獸在半空中拍著翅膀開心的飛。

大和將孩子放開，輕輕將岳往眾人離開的方向推去：「去找大家，我和太一有話要説。」

只剩下兩人了，玄內先生的投影仍然在，卻像是靜止畫一樣沒有移動，太一有些茫然地看著大和，心中有太多想法卻不知道從何開口。

「……抱歉。」青年率先開口，竟然是道歉：「我知道你有很多問題想問，但是我現在沒辦法回答。」

大和伸出手，像小時候一樣他握住了太一的手。

「我知道你會帶領大家，這是你的個性、屬於你的特質，但是總有一天這份責任感也會帶給你痛苦。」他看向一旁的亞古獸：「亞古獸會幫助你，所以不要焦急，困難的時候，想起我，想起大家。」數碼獸對著太一點頭，男孩看著他們，還未經歷真正冒險的他似懂非懂：「不管發生什麼，朋友是你的後盾，勇氣是你的能量，希望伴隨在側，光芒就會指引你前進，一定要相信自己，太一。」

沒有握著自己的手抬了起來，到達太一面前，一瞬間男孩以為大和的指尖要觸碰到自己臉頰了，但青年像是想起什麼突然停下動作，收回了手。

「再告訴你一個小秘密。」他小聲開口，眼底閃爍著光芒，有些狡猾的表情竟然出現在大和臉上：「還有一個伙伴，吸血魔獸一直以為我們都不知道是誰，但其實我已經找到了。」嘴角的微笑與先前和岳擁抱時不太相同，但太一很喜歡這個笑容：「如果小惡魔獸跑來想探聽口風，記得裝作不知道啊。」

和大和道別之後其實太一沒有馬上走遠，因為此時的青年對太一來説完全是比數碼世界還要更大的謎團，先前玄內先生的投影沒有消失，在確認自己離開視線之後太一到了旁邊的樹叢停留了一會兒，果然如預料之中聽見了兩個成年人的對話。

『你太寵他們了，我很擔心後面的旅程會不會有意外。』

「不會有意外的，我已經把最重要的危險都排除了。」

『大和，你知道光明與黒暗的法則，你甚至參與了這個世界的上古戰爭，對數碼世界來説，危機永遠都不會有解除的一天，即使過了這關，他們還會有下一道難題要面對。』

「不管是什麼，那都不是必須交給孩子面對的事情。」

『我相信當年的你肯定不是這樣説的。』

「你知道我們當年花了多少時間在心理諮商嗎？為的只是要能融入正常生活，玄內，我知道孩子的心靈是最容易觸發進化的媒介，但如果能讓像我們這樣的小孩少一個，讓我打再多的戰爭我都願意。」

『……你要清楚，這裡不是你的世界，石田大和，剛才站在這裡的八神太一不是你的八神太一，這裡的高石岳也不是你的弟弟。』

大和突然安靜下來了，太一認真的思考玄內這話到底是什麼意思，但是不管怎麼想，他都找不到答案。

「在我的資料必須轉送到下一個世界之前，無論那是什麼時候。」太一聽見大和深呼吸了一口氣：「我都會盡我最大的力量，保護他們不受傷害。」

這句話似乎代表著極大的意義，投影裡的人沒有立刻回覆。

過了許久，就在太一想著是否該離去時，終於聽到玄內先生回的最後一句話。

『……如果這是你的意願，我們會幫助你的。』

在海岸邊等著他們的是巨鯨獸。

身體龐大但個性十分溫和善良，可以帶他們安全度過海洋。海岸邊加魯魯獸身旁圍著其他人的數碼獸，每個都像小朋友一樣親暱的靠在巨狼的身邊，也許他們都是老朋友了，太一想著，玄內先生説的上古戰爭在太一心底揮之不去。集合完畢，大家準備出發，在他身後一起來到岸邊的大和與眾人揮手道別。

Server大陸上的冒險比File島更驚險一些，也是孩子們除了惡魔獸之外第一次遇到對選召心懷不軌的數碼獸，而且是大量的，他們陸續地在大陸各處找到徽章，途中也有因為意外或意見不合而分散，在過程中第一次理解了數碼獸的進化也是有不同路線，取決於自身的意念和行動，太一想臨行前大和告訴自己的話，心中的迷茫少了許多，很快的，超進化後的機械暴龍獸站在自己面前打敗了猩猩獸，男孩想著自己是否又與那個強大的人更靠近了一些。

期間被太一遇到了很多次想從中作亂的小惡魔獸，心懷不軌的小蝙蝠最喜歡趁大家情緒低落的時候説些慫恿的話來引起紛爭，起初還礙著數碼獸嘴中説出那些看似善良的台詞不好發作，似乎對他生氣了在空和美美眼中就會變成壞人，但多來幾次太一就煩了，私底下找個機會告訴大家大和哥已經警告過的事實，沒想到這招還滿有用的，雖然已經將近半個月沒見，不過大和在眾人心中都留下了非常深刻的印象，旅程後段還算順利，集齊了所有人的徽章後他們接到玄內的通知來到了湖底的基地。

那裏面除了玄內先生之外，許久未見的大和也在，以及很明顯是他的搭檔的加布獸還有孩子們沒見過的貓型數碼獸。

「這是迪路獸。」大和介紹：「她的搭檔選召還在現實世界，這趟要請你們一起她帶過去。」

聽到這話，太一才意識到重點：「大和哥不來嗎？」

青年搖頭：「兩邊世界的時間流動不一樣，你們離開到現實世界不到一天，這裡可能就會產生巨變，我會留在這，直到預言開始為止。」

什麼意思？沒有人聽的懂，玄內先生似乎也沒有要解釋的意思，太一正想追問，幾張卡片就被拿了出來擺到自己眼前，説是打開門的密碼，必須解開謎題，又是一個完全沒有道理的事情，已經見怪不怪了。

「吸血魔獸已經出發了。」大和告誡他們：「雖然他幾乎沒有勢力是孤身一人，但他有很多陰謀詭計，你們要多提防，白天的時候他不能行動，可以盡量在白天作戰。」和什麼作戰他沒詳説，孩子們一頭霧水：「除了迪路獸之外，應該還會有另一對選召與搭檔來幫忙你們，他們不會是吸血魔獸的首要目標，所以你們的心力還是要集中在保護迪路獸的搭檔上。」

説完，大和拿出了一組進化鑰匙和徽章。

把它交到了太一的手上，男孩將東西握在手裡後，大和把自己的手掌覆了上去，輕輕地握住：「之前因為不希望你分心，所以沒説。」蹲在自己面前的青年與男孩對視，表情裡又是滿滿歉意：「光芒徽章的所有者是小光，我已經請小賢去幫忙了，但是賢和小光一樣的年紀，雖然他有經驗，但可能還是有些不足，小光的徽章就交給你，你要好好交到她手上。」説完最後又補上了一句，話語裡帶著思念：「幫我向小光問好，行嗎？」

太一點頭，他不確定自己心底悵然若失的感受是為什麼，是因為與大和短暫相遇又將要分別，又或是其他情感。大和帶著他們進到了城堡裡，進化成加魯魯獸的搭檔伴隨在側，不知道先前發生過什麼，吸血魔獸零零散散的手下見著加魯魯獸都害怕地躲在角落，跟在他們身邊的迪路獸一臉敬佩，地底的大門，巫師獸等在那裏。

「現實世界的戰鬥可能會比想像中還艱困。」臨走前大和説道：「別忘了你們的父母和家人，也許需要一點時間，但只要對他們坦承、不要逃避，家人一定會幫助你們。」話語説到最後視線竟然是停留在光子郎、空和丈的身上，最後大和又把手放到了岳的頭頂上輕聲説道：「幫我向他們問好。」

——剛才站在這裡的八神太一不是你的八神太一，這裡的高石岳也不是你的弟弟。

一個月前偷聽到的玄內與大和的對話又在太一腦海中浮現，他覺得自己好像理解了什麼又沒有，想著如果下次見到大和哥哥是不是應該要好好問一下？

沒想到再次見面竟然是生離死別。

現實世界的戰鬥不只是艱困，白天他們與各種出現在現實中的數碼獸對戰，同時還要小心對建築還有路人造成的傷害，好不容易回到家中的太一發現自己妹妹已經手拿著神聖計劃，一個和女孩相同年紀的斯文男孩陪伴在身側，把哥哥姊姊的冒險都轉述給小光，這孩子大概就是大和口中的另一個選召，一乘寺賢。

太一不知道大家各自回家之後都做了什麼，但除了度過日常之外每天都有各種數碼獸事件在各地發生等著他們去解決，突發事件一直竄升，最終巫師獸告訴他們，若要結束黑暗力量對於現實世界的影響，就必須打敗吸血魔獸才行，而吸血魔獸的目標一直都是擁有希望與光芒的岳和小光，如果使用誘導作戰的話也許有機會可以找到吸血魔獸將其打敗。

其實不知道是哪來的自信，或許是這一路冒險都太過順遂，又或是孩子們丈著同伴人數眾多，即使心中有著巨大擔憂的太一也在岳和光本人努力的說服下同意這個策略，心中隱隱有個念頭告訴自己，大和不會同意的，那可是岳啊，但是他們真的想不出別的辦法，選定的地點是御台場電視台，一直當著臥底的巫師獸向小惡魔獸報告了小光的位置，很快的，整個御台場都被濃霧籠罩。

作戰期間巫師獸為了小光和迪路獸的安全犧牲了，這是大家都沒有預料到的巨大挫折，但在那之後，面對吸血魔獸眾人並沒有遇到太大困難，天使獸與天女獸很好的壓制住他，問題是就在眾人以為已經消滅了敵人時，預想中會撤退的濃霧並沒有消失，此時預言才傳到了光子郎的電腦裡。

説真的，預言看上去比大和哥平時對他們説的話更沒道理。

『一開始，天空被蝙蝠所遮蔽，接着人们高呼不死的數碼獸之王的名，當數碼獸的數量都足夠的時候，不死魔王的本體就出现了。當天使將光明與希望的羽毛交到了主人的手中時，勇氣與友情將重新相遇觸發奇蹟。』

唯一看的懂的大概就是天使、光明與希望了，很明顯的與小光和岳相關，後面的勇氣若説是太一的話，友情又是誰？

解謎的速度不夠快，究極吸血魔獸龐大的身軀出現在廣場上，那是不可能打過的，完全體的搭檔都被擊敗，孩子們第一次看到這樣的對手，硬碰硬是不可能贏的，看著大家一個個被打回成長期，究極吸血魔獸轉身離開去比克海灣，為的是要統治世界。

除了解謎之外沒有辦法了，孩子們仍然在糾結友情到底是誰，一直跟在大家身邊的一乘寺賢説：先解決羽毛的事情吧，友情自然會出現的。

還真的説中了，羽毛落在了兩個最年幼的孩子手中，接下的那一刻，太一身旁的亞古獸爆發了光芒，同時天上也發出了穿透迷霧的強光，有個穿著斗篷的人從高空中落下，身側是熟悉的藍色巨狼，發著光的亞古獸在太一驚訝的目光下被帶到了天上與加魯魯獸融合在一起，變成了一顆巨大的數碼蛋。

大和哥呢？強光太過刺眼，只能避開視線，好不容易稍微適應了可以看到巨大的數碼蛋上都是數碼文字，轉動著混合又分裂，大和竟浮在半空中，就在那顆數碼蛋的旁邊，青年身上的布料被強風吹起，手掌放上去的那刻，文字瞬間消散，破繭而出的是被白潔披風裹著的巨大數碼獸，揮開手的瞬間，細瘦的的體型與純白的金屬裝甲出現在眾人眼中，左手橘紅、右手藍紫，太一一瞬間就認出那是什麼，飄浮在空中的大和被藍色的光芒包裹著，落在了鎧甲的右肩，屬於加魯魯獸的那一側。

「這是……奧米加獸。」盯著電腦的光子郎吃驚地説道：「是戰鬥暴龍獸與鋼鐵加魯魯獸合體……是皇家騎士！」

皇家騎士是什麼？沒有心思細問，太一的視線目不轉睛地盯著半空中與究極吸血魔獸相比仍然算是很小一隻的奧米加獸身上，睜開的眼睛是清澈的藍，一股強烈的懷念感在心中湧現，他知道自己現在非常想與大和一樣乘坐在那上面，但同時又知道——那不是自己的。

那上面的勇氣，不是屬於自己的。

那是屬於石田大和的八神太一。

對戰結束的很快，面對奧米加獸，究極吸血魔獸完全沒有懸念的輸掉了，鐵狼的炮火擊中敵人將本體暴露出來，暴龍嘴裡銜著的劍貫穿了數碼獸腹部的本體，隨著濃霧的散去，此時在地面上的人們才發現了天空的異變。

兩個世界在天空中交匯，這是最緊急的情況了，奧米加獸降落在眾人眼前，大和輕巧地跳了下來，合體進化沒有解除，被披風包裹住的皇家騎士像是在守衛一樣單膝跪在大和背後，視線追隨著主人一舉一動，落地的青年與選召的孩子們一一打過招呼。

其中他短暫握住一乘寺賢的手，拍了拍小光的頭頂，又蹲下來抱住了岳，兩人交換了簡短的對話，最終青年來到了太一面前。

男孩隱約有了預感，這將會是他們最後一次見面。

淚水不知為何就這樣流了下來，所有人都嚇到了，大和愣了愣，在他面前蹲下，仰望著男孩表情充滿擔憂，主動伸出手要幫他擦淚，此時太一才從斗篷的縫隙中發現青年的身上充滿著大大小小的傷，許多血跡已經乾固，他有些驚慌，究竟他們在現實世界的這幾天大和到底做了些什麼，但他知道就算問出口也不會得到回覆。

大概是看穿了太一的想法，大和的表情有些無奈，説出口的又是道歉：「對不起……讓你擔心了。」又馬上補上：「亞古獸再借我一下，他很快就會回到你身邊的，我保證，只差一點就能把事情解決了，會沒事的。」

才不會沒事，如果永遠不會再見到你的話，那就不可能沒事。

「你要去找他嗎？」太一開口，但就連男孩也不知道自己到底在表達什麼：「要去找他嗎，你的勇氣？」

藍色的眼瞳驚訝地睜大，在金色的睫毛下有著什麼情感潛藏著，太一認為他看到的淚水不是錯覺，即使自己現在眼裡也擒著淚，大和看著他的眼神裡有太多說不出的情感，仍然是孩子的太一不理解那是什麼，只知道他偶爾會在父母交匯的視線中會見到這樣的眼神。

良久，青年終於回答：「……恩。」抿緊的唇彷彿在阻止自己説出更多話，那脆弱的表情讓太一很心疼，很想緊緊地將他抱住。

「你會找到的吧？」我希望你能找到他：「你要活下來，你一定要找到他，好嗎？如果那也是我的話，他一定在等你！」越説越激動，太一眨眼的時候感覺到眼淚不停地從臉頰滑落下來，他張開手，面前的大和終於無法克制，用力地回抱住了男孩，臉靠在他的肩膀哭了出聲。

「我會的。」在自己吸鼻子的聲音與大和的哽咽裡他聽見青年這樣對他説道：「我保證。」

奧米加獸載著大和往天空中的數碼世界飛去。

不知道對於數碼世界是多久，但是現實世界，天空在當晚就恢復了正常，交錯的景象漸漸消退，殘餘在現實中的數碼獸也被選召們分工合作擊退送回去了。

亞古獸回到太一身邊的時候，太一緊緊地抱住了他，在亞古獸悲傷的眼神中他知道了大和已經離開，理解他心思的搭檔一直默不作聲的在旁邊陪伴著，他們回到了數碼世界，玄內説必須用徽章的力量來幫助修復被黑暗侵蝕的能量，最終，選召們迎來了期待與久的世界和平。

而在某個與這裡彷彿相似又不同的世界，重啟將會再度開始。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 一直想寫大和二週目（或是很多週目）速刷劇情的故事，方案還有很多，這只是其中一種，總之，好累，終於寫完了（抹汗）  
> 埋了幾個彩蛋，還有2020給的靈感  
> 有空再看要不要寫下一個


End file.
